callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance
}} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiancevideogamer.com - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Defiance is the version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It will be developed by n-Space. Mw3 ds.png|The back of the box. Campaign Story Defiance takes place in the two or three days leading up to the console version, around the same time as the final missions of MW2. Defiance opens in Russian-occupied Alaska. A team of National Guard and British special forces are on a mission to claim vital intelligence and defend the oil pipes. With the help of Overwatch, an aircraft providing support, the mission is succesful. The game then moves to Nevada, near the Hoover Dam, where a different team of National Guard are defending civilian extraction. They then move to the mountains and use a Barret .50 Cal to eliminate enemy sniper and mortar teams. A group of british soldiers then move in via Little Bird insertion to the Hoover Dam. The mission fails, however. The dam is destroyed and the British team is killed. The final theater of the game is Baltimore, Maryland. In an airport, an AC130 codenamed "Hunter" provides cover for a British ground team as they hunt down important Russian personnel. The Russians nearly escape, but Hunter destroys the plane they were on. Nearby, a group of Americans is searching the Baltimore port for a Russian WMD. They discover the location of the weapon, but are too late, as a helicopter is taking it away. The player must then pick up an RPG and destroy the transport chopper. The team is then transferred to New York City, leading into the events of Modern Warfare 3 Campaign Levels #In The Wild: During Wilderness survival training, National Guard are directed to towards invading Russian troops. #Isolation: British SFG forces arrive and lend a hand in recapturing an Alaskan oil town occupied by Russian troops. #Overwatch: US, guided by JSTARS circling overhead, must make their way towards a suspected weapons cache. #Oil , Fire and Ice: National Guard attempt to reach and reclaim the oil refinery. #Running For Cover: US forces are sent to clear a civilian town and commerce sector, preventing Russians from establishing a staging area for wider attacks. #Clearing Out: An AC130 is calleed in to engage Russian forces, and provide cover for civilians being evacuated. #Through the Mountains: While on sniper patrol near the Hoover Dam, National Guard learns that the Russians are moving armor and troops towards the dam. #Dam Approach: An SFSG helicopter insertion team clears the grounds surrounding the Hoover Dam before deploying ground troops to clear the interior. #Lights Out: SFSG ground troops enter and secure the Hoover Dam, preventing the Russians from destroying it. #Fire From the Sky: An AC130 clears the exterior of a Russian occuipied commercial airport before ground troops move in. #Clean Up: An SFSG move into the commercial airport to clear out any Russian presence. #Heavy Metal: Russian armor and troops have moved into a Baltimore suburb, and allied Abram battle tanks have been mobilized to eliminate them. #Dangerous Cargo: The final push in the port of Baltimore. The Russians are trying to establish an entry for additional troops and weaponry. #Hurricane Ivan: The allies have downloaded a manifest detailing a recently arrived WMD, and initiate a frantic chase towrds an airlift to secure it. Multiplayer The multiplayer in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance features 18 perks, barracks system that allows player to pre-configure weapon and perk loadouts, similar to the console's Create-A-Class, and 14 Multiplayer maps, 7 new and 7 from the first 4 CoD DS games. Improvements and additions Multiplayer in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance ''to most players, seems to to have no changes and seems almost similar to ''Call of Duty: Black Ops DS ''its predecessor. However, despite their similarities some additions have been made: *New Alaskan character models have been introduced *Weapons are no longer limited to factions, all weapons can be used by anyone regardless of faction. *Graphical improvements. *More maps and returning maps from previous DS titles. *Character models have more actions such as pivoting their bodies, crouch running, walking while crouching and reloading. Other players can see your actions. *Overall pace of multiplayer matches has increased slightly. *Servers are slightly better than its predecessor. *As mentioned above Weapon, perk and title loadouts are available. *Pre-configurable match macros are now available. *Higher match customization such as damage multiplyers, customable weapon restrictions and pop up mystery weapons. *As mentioned above new "Mystery weapons" now appear randomly on maps, most commonly explosive weapons. Titles Defiance retains most of the titles from Black Ops DS. Excluding the Zombies titles, as Zombies was removed. Maps *The Dark *Water Station *The Square *Alaska *Condemned *Field *Shipyard *Dock 27 *Base *City Block *Intervention *Desert *Casino *Islands Characters *Sgt. Wilson *Capt. Brewer *Sgt. Vargas *Capt. Lewis *Sgt. Benson *Capt. Dwight *Sgt. Jenkins *Capt. Ramirez Weapons ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance ''features 28 weapons some returning from previous DS titles. *M14 *M79 *MG4 *M249 SAW *RPD *SKS (Has now lost its Full-automatic feature) *SCAR-L *SPAS-12 *AA-12 *AUG A3 *M4A1 *AK-47 *AK-74 *G36C *M40A3 *Dragunov *Barrett .50cal *Desert Eagle *USP.45 *M9 *M10 *MP7 *P90 *Skorpion Attachments *Red dot *Scope *Silencer (Only on the M14 scoped) Explosives *M72 LAW *RPG-7 *Mk 2 Grenade *Flash Bang (Multiplayer only) Misc. *Knife *Throwing Knife *Javelin (Single player only) Trivia *Most of the Russian soldiers use the same character model as the Russian soldiers from Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) and the same model as Capt. Kovics and Sgt. Vastov, also from Call of Duty Black Ops (DS). *The American soldiers use the same model from Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). *Capt. Jane and Capt. Ramirez both use the same model as Yuri Raslov when he is dressed as an American in Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS). *All of the Awards and Titles in this game are the same ones from Black Ops (DS) *Blood from being shot has returned. *Breaching has returned and is used more frequently in the game. **Whenever the player breaches an area, a slow-mo action sequence takes place. Slowing everything down from voices, gunshots, reloading and player movements. *A strange popping noise can be heard whenever the player is damaged. **An in-game text "Health low! Head for cover!" appears whenever the player is near death. This is also featured in Multiplayer *Allies now have newer animations such as crouching in a special way, holding up their arms and mantling objects. **Allies now stumble whenever they are injured. *Allies who die in the midst of battle have been reintroduced, and to a quite larger scale. **If the player manages to protect an ally who would die, and points their crosshairs at them the text "Unable to find" will briefly flash and then disappears. *Destructable objects have been reintroduced. with explosive gas containers, explosive barrels and windows in certain missions can be destroyed if shot at. References Category:Games Category:Portable Games